


[Moodboard] Ardeth x Jonathan Raiders of the Lost Ark AU

by Moodboards by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indiana Jones Fusion, Egypt, Fanart, M/M, Medjai - Freeform, Mood Board, Nazis, Post-Canon, Raiders of the Lost Ark AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Moodboards%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: The Mummy Raiders of the Lost Ark AU: Ardeth Bay x Jonathan CarnahanRetired Medjai chief Ardeth Bay and his longtime lover Jonathan Carnahan are called on to save the day once again when Nazis arrive bent on finding the storied Ark of the Covenant.
Relationships: Ardeth Bay/Jonathan Carnahan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	[Moodboard] Ardeth x Jonathan Raiders of the Lost Ark AU

**Author's Note:**

> I just could not resist when I saw Oded Fehr do his adorable mask PSA as Ardeth, he's so wonderful. Then I did the maths for when the characters from the movie would be the ages the actors are now and it was around WWII, and I was all, oh well that could be during the desert theatre and WAIT! Nazis in Egypt! Raiders!!! AHHH!!! It's perfect!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> {[On Tumblr](https://alwaysmoodboards.tumblr.com/post/629632329218981888/the-mummy-raiders-of-the-lost-ark-au-ardeth-bay-x)}


End file.
